Bump in the Night
by obsessive360
Summary: It's Draculaura's junior year at Monster High, and with the new fearleader dating her brother, how will she keep her relationship with Clawd a secret from him? She knows she better, because she'd much rather her brother didn't kill Clawd.
1. Oh Brother!

A/N: It's Draculaura's junior year at Monster High, and with the new senior girl on the Fear squad dating her brother(Both of which are my OCs), how will she keep her relationship with Clawd a secret from Dragomir? She knows she better, because she'd much rather her brother didn't kill her boyfriend. Please keep in mind that this is my first time writing anything for _Monster High_, which my sister has gotten me absolutely addicted to.

"Ready for halftime, ghouls?", Cleo de Nile asked her fearleading squad.

"I wonder what the other school will think when they see the casketball team fearleading with us?", Draculaura remarked, dissolving into giggles.

"Who knows, but what will our school do? I mean, they've never seen this routine before. We've kept all of our practices one was allowed to know when our practice times were. Not even our parents were allowed inside the gym!", Frankie Stine replied excitedly.

"Let's just remember to thank Jackson later. He did get us the music. At least he's a normie on the outside. Well, on most days.", Clawdeen Wolf said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and Headmistress Bloodgood for approving of all of it. She's nowhere near stupid, and she'd definitely smart enough to know what that normie song talks about.", Toralei Stripe said seriously, but still filing her claws to a point.

"Remind me why I let you back on the squad?", Cleo asked jokingly, her attempts at not laughing failing miserably.

"Aw, Cleo, you know you love me.", Toralei joked back, just proving how much their relationship improved since freshman year.

The fearleaders, aside from Jade, laughed as the buzzer sounded for half time.

"Let's just get this over with. I hate this routine anyway.", Jade said in her low, bored voice.

"And now, for the half time show, we present the Monster High Fearleading squad with the casketball team.", C.A. Cupid told the crowd.

The music started, only making Draculaura and Cleo more nervous than they were. Both felt as if they had butterflies in their stomachs, one of their reasons far different from the other by more than just pure nervousness.

(**A/N**: The routine is the Shets' final routine from _Bring It On: In It to Win It_, and the song is "Domino" by Jessie J. I was shocked to find how well they worked together. In fact, I was so shocked, I honestly scared myself at how perfect it was. If you don't believe me, go to YouTube and look into it yourself. Draculaura is Carson, Cleo is Brooke, and ect.)To say the other school was shocked would be an understatement

The same could be said about the Monster High student body. They had never seen anything so risque in the Fearleaders routines, nor had they expected the casketball team to join in. The only ones who looked uncomfortable were the new girl, Jade Nocturnal, and Heath Burns. The blue-black haired vampire seemed to detest the fire-elemental, who kept looking at a certain Yeti's Daughter.

The part of the routine that confused the all vampire school they were playing, one of the few all anything schools left, was the part the Monster High students understood best. Whenever Draculaura was being lifted into the air, it was Clawd who made sure she didn't fall. All of the Monster High students were smart enough to know you don't mess with Clawd Wolf's "Little Lala",especially when he was actually there.

When the time came for the final flip, one look between Duce and Clawd showed their mutual agreement to be careful with each other's girlfriends. The swing was flawless, as was the twist the two fearleaders did in mid-air. Clawd and Duce caught their girlfriends and they, along with Frankie and Jackson, finished the routine.

The music stopped and each of the three fearleaders dropped into the arms of the boy holding her up.

"Whose idea was that routine again?", Clawd asked in a slight whisper, still holding Draculaura in his arms.

"Mine!", Draculaura cheered, giggling as she spoke.

Clawd just laughed at his giggling, smiling girlfriend.

"Who's job is it to win for me?", she asked him.

"Last time I checked, it's my job.", he told her, smiling even wider, if at all possible.

"As long as you remember.", she said flirtatiously as Clawd set her down.

As Draculaura began to walk away, Clawd called out to her.

"Lala!"

She turned back, smiling as she saw the smile in _his_ face face.

"I forgot to tell you something. I love you.", he told her.

"I love you too, you silly puppy.", she replied, jumping back into his arms and giving him a quick kiss.

Once she was sitting back on the bleachers, Draculaura found something in her fearleading bag that wasn't hers. It was Clawd's turquoise hat that he always wore. Smiling to herself, the young vampire put the hat on her head and turned back to the court where Clawd was looking her way.

He winked and smiled, his attention going back to the game when the ball was tossed in the air.

Giggling to herself, Draculaura saw one of the vampires on the other team smile and wave at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to watching Clawd. The boy seemed shocked when Clawd let out a low growl.

"I think the wolf saw that Sanguine Academy boy looking at you.", Jade whispered to Draculaura.

The Count's daughter held her tongue and tried to tune the other vampire out. One wrong move and Jade would tell Draculaura's brother, Dragomir, all about Clawd. Jade had the ability to, as there was an arranged marriage between the blue-black haired vampire and the son of the Count. It had taken nearly two years for Dracula himself to approve of Clawd, and her brother was, if anything, worse than her father.

After the game, which Monster High won, Draculaura went home with Clawdeen and Clawd, whom she was spending the night with.

"Lala, are you okay?", Clawd asked, seeing the look on his girlfriend's face.

"It's just Jade. She was trying to make me get angry today. She wants an excuse to tell my brother about us. If he finds out, Dragomir will kill you, no joke!", Draculaura replied as they walked through the parking lot, or rather, Clawd and Clawdeen walked, while Clawd carried Draculaura on his back.

"Um, Ula D, who's that with Jade?", Clawdeen asked, sounding a bit paranoid.

"Oh no! No, it can't be! It's him. He wasn't supposed to be back yet. Dragomir told me he'd be home next week, and I asked him two days ago!", Draculaura said in a panicky voice.

"It's dark, so maybe he won't see us.", Clawdeen reasoned, but her suggestion was put down a moment later.

"Laura?", he called.

"Or maybe he will.", Clawdeen winced, not wanting to see the angry and sad look on her best friend's face.

"Should Claws and I go?", Clawd asked.

"No, you shouldn't. If I have to put up with that bit-, I mean, Jade, then he can put up with you. I love you, and there is no changing that.", Draculaura replied, kissing Clawd on the lips, not caring that her overprotective brother was coming closer.

When they broke apart, Clawd set Draculaura down, but held onto her hand.

"I thought you weren't getting home until next week!", she said in a fake cheeriness.

"I heard you had a brand new, never before seen, fearleading routine. I had to see it. You were amazing out there, but why did that wolf always have a hold of you?", the newcomer replied, his Romanian accent thick.

"That 'wolf' is my boyfriend, Clawd Wolf, my best friend's older brother. You remember Clawdeen, right?", Draculaura answered, her grip on Clawd's hand getting tighter.

"Does Dad know about this?", Dragomir asked.

"Yes, and he approves. It took two years, but he could see I truly am happy. He left well enough alone and he has grown to accept the fact that I love Clawd and that Clawd loves me.", Draculaura snapped, causing Clawd to pick her up and hold her close.

"Lala, calm down. If not for your own health, than for me. I can tell you're already sad. I don't like seeing my little Lala sad.", he whispered to her soothingly.

"Let go of my sister.", Dragomir growled.

"Don't listen to him. Don't let go.", Draculaura said, surprising her brother yet again.

Clawd listened to Draculaura, and he began to walk towards his car, Clawdeen on his heels. Dragomir was fast though, and ran in front of Clawd.

"Get out of my way.", the werewolf growled.

"I will, but not until you release my sis-", but Dragomir was cut off by a shout from behind him.

"Hey, Dragomir! Guys, don't look."

It was Duce, and he had his glasses off. Dragomir turned to stone, along with Jade.

"Thanks, Duce.", the three chorused as the son of Medusa put his sunglasses back in place.

"It's only temporary, so you better get going.", Duce said in reply, running off.

The ride back to the Wolf home was silent and panicky. Duce never really said how long "temporary" was when he turned someone to stone. Dragomir could be chasing them that very moment.

"I'm sorry about him. Dragomir is stuck on following and honoring tradition. Where as I-", Draculaura began.

"Said 'To hell with tradition' and started dating my brother behind all of our backs?", Clawdeen offered.

"Yeah, I guess I did.", Draculaura said laughing.

"As did I, Claws.", Clawd added.

"Yeah, and you saw how no one in our house had a mental breakdown like Dragomir did.", Clawdeen threw back.

"It just shows that as far as siblings go, you and Howleen are better than Dragomir. And by the way, you did freak out and try to break us up.", Draculaura replied, smirking at her best friends.

"That was mostly Toralei's fault. She and the twins started psyching me out.", Clawdeen stated firmly.

"We know, but we also like psyching you out.", Clawd said with a laugh.

"Jeeze, I love you too, big brother.", Clawdeen said sarcastically.

"I know.", was all Clawd had left to say.

* * *

Back in the Monster High student parking lot, two stone figures began to return to normal. The vampires broke free of their stone casings, looking around for some sign of the four teens they had been fighting.

"Who was the kid that turned us to stone?", Dragomir asked.

"Duce Gorgon, son of Medusa. Unlike his mother, he can only turn people to stone temporarily. He's in your sister's grade, and he's one of Clawd Wolf's best friends, whether or not either will admit it. Duce is his co-captain on the casketball team, so they trust each other more than any other guy on the team.", Jade answered.

"Darling, I did not need the entire back-story behind him.

"You asked, and I answered.", Jade said bluntly.

"Do you have any idea where the Wolf family lives?", Dragomir asked.

"No, not exactly, but your sister has it written down on an envelope in her room. It was from a letter Clawd sent her when she went to Gloom Beach. I saw it in her room once and asked.", Jade responded.

Dragomir did not ask any other questions. The two got into his car and drove to the Dracula Mansion. Inside, he went through his sister's room until he found said envelope.

* * *

For most of the night, Draculaura could not sleep. She found herself sitting in a darkened living room at three o' clock in the morning. At about that time, she heard footsteps. Clawd was in the doorway, looking like he'd had about as much sleep as she's had.

"This won't work. We need to get to sleep.", he told her, sitting down beside her.

"I just keep thinking he's going to show up any minute now.", Draculaura replied.

"You want to stay in my room tonight?", he asked, worried about her.

Draculaura just nodded, allowing him to pick her up and carry her upstairs.

It wasn't the first time she'd spent the night in Clawd's room. The first time had been after the Monster High homecoming football game a few months prior, which Monster High won. That night was special for the two of them. The house was empty, Clawdeen, Howleen, and their parents had been at Clawd, Clawdeen, and Howleen's grumpparents house for the weekend.

"Goodnight, my little Lala.", Clawd whispered to her as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, my silly puppy.", she mumbled, falling asleep with her head on his chest.

* * *

"This is it, 99 Hunter Lane, Howlywood.", Dragomir said quietly.

"We had a fearleading meeting here once, but your sister drives like a bat out of hell, no pun intended. I never saw exactly how we got here.", Jade whispered back.

"Which one is the girl's room?", he asked.

"It's girls'. She shares it with her little sister. It's that one right over there.", she replied, pointing to the left side of the house.

"Let's go.", Dragomir whispered, hurrying across the lawn.

Jade followed, hoping the werewolf siblings would stay asleep, or else the plan would be ruined. They were supposed to get in, get Draculaura, and get out.

"She's not in here!", Dragomir hissed once they entered Clawdeen and Howleen's room.

Meanwhile, down the hall...

The small vampire sat straight up. She knew the sound of a window opening when she heard it.

"Clawd, I heard something.", Draculaura said, her panicky tone waking the male werewolf at once.

"It was probably just Howleen. You know as well as I that there is never a moment of peace in this house. At least tomorrow we'll have some alone time.", Clawd replied, smiling at his girlfriend.

"We will?", she asked.

"My parents are going to see my dad's cousin, and Clawdeen and Howleen are going to Toralei's for a meeting Cleo called. That's what the call Claws got earlier was about.", Clawd replied.

"Why is Howleen going?", Draculaura asked, smirking.

"Cleo asked for her to be there. Was there something else on your mind?", he replied with a wolfish grin. (A/A hint as to why Cleo asked Howleen to go to the meeting was mentioned earlier!)

"Maybe, but you know, anyone who heard that would think _that_ is the only reason I keep you around.", Draculaura joked as Clawd .

"It isn't?", Clawd joked back.

"It's one reason.", Draculaura said, gently pressing her lips to Clawd's.

Dragomir stood in the hall, rooted to the spot. He heard his sister, and she was in the wolf's room. At first, he just heard them talking quietly, but then, the room fell silent. The door was slightly ajar, allowing Dragomir a slight view into the room. What he saw made his blood boil.

Draculaura was leaning over Clawd, her hair down, they were kissing, and the straps of her pajama top had fallen off of her shoulders. Dragomir narrowed his eyes and left so swiftly, he missed what Draculaura said next.

"No, Clawd, not tonight.", she whispered, pulling the straps on her top back up.

"Okay, we need to get to sleep anyway.", he replied, helping her pull her hair back up.

"Good night, Clawd.", she whispered, snuggling closer to him.

"Good night, Lala.", Clawd whispered, falling asleep easily with Draculaura in his arms.

* * *

"Are you sure that they...", Jade trailed off, not believing that smiling, laughing, innocent Draculaura would do such a thing.

"Her hair was down, as were the straps on her shirt. I know my sister, so he must be forcing her to-", but Jade cut him off.

"To do what? I've seen the way she looks at him. She really does love him, and even your dad figured that much out. I think you're just paranoid, dear.", she told him, her eyes soft.

"But it is against our ways for them to be together. You know that as well as I.", Dragomir snapped.

"Yes, but you father has allowed this. You have no grounds to do anything, well, legal.", Jade threw back, her yells almost as loud as his.

"Then I guess we'll have to get a little illegal.", he cackled evilly.

A/N: How was it? Like I said, this was my first shot at a MH story, so keep that in mind. I own nothing except for Dragomir and Jade. R&R, please!


	2. What's the Plan?

A/N: It's Draculaura's junior year at Monster High, and with the new senior girl on the Fear squad dating her brother(Both of which are my OCs.), how will she keep her relationship with Clawd a secret from Dragomir? She knows she better, because she'd much rather her brother didn't kill her boyfriend. Please keep in mind that this is my first time writing anything for _Monster High_, which my sister has gotten me absolutely addicted to.

Draculaura woke, her eyes fluttering open, only to be met with a pair of bright gold eyes and a kiss.

"Hello there.", she whispered.

"Hello to you, too.", Clawd replied, kissing her again.

"Have they left yet?", Draculaura asked, laying her head back down on his chest.

"My parents left a few hours ago, and the my sisters left about half an hour ago.", he answered.

"Okay then, so, where were we last night?", she asked, turning to where she was leaning over him.

"I think I remember.", he replied, causing the pink haired vampire to giggle.

* * *

Dragomir paced back and forth in front of the group of young vampires he'd managed to gather within one day. They hung onto his every word, mouths agape at the thought of Draculaura, one of their own, being in an intimate relationship with a werewolf.

"We must destroy her!", he exclaimed, banging his fist on the table in front of him.

"You would really kill your own sister?", one, a girl named Quella, asked, shocked at the statement.

"Yes, I would. My sister is no longer a pure vampire.", Dragomir snapped, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"Do you mean she has gotten severely intimate with this, this DOG?", a young male, Donovan, growled, not really liking the sister of the tradition keeping vampire who stood in front of him.

"Yes, I do not like that, nor do I like the fact that I saw her in his room.", Dragomir replied, trying to figure out what his sister saw in Clawd.

He talked for a little while longer before letting them group up and develop a plan. Two of the young vampires, Quella and Quan, who was arranged to marry Quella, talked silently to themselves.

"This isn't right. The way it sounds, she may very well love this werewolf. Vampires are so wrapped up in tradition that they hardly know what true love is. Our parents were lucky with us. Even you know that.", Quella whispered.

"I know, Ella, I know. If we stick around long enough, we might be able to help these people out.", Quan whispered back, not understanding how anyone could be as tradition driven as Dragomir.

* * *

Saturday passed with no contact between Draculaura and her brother. She had called her father to let him know she'd stay with the Wolf family until Monday, and he promised to talk to Dragomir about his behavior.

Dragomir, however, had chosen what he thought would be the perfect plan.

"My father received a call from my sister. She will be at the Wolf family's house until Monday when she goes to school. However, both my sister and her friend, the middle Wolf child, are fearleaders.", Dragomir told his mini army.

"What does that have to do with anything?", one named Viktor asked.

"I am a fearleader also. The captain, Cleo de Nile, has an announcement she's making to the squad Monday afternoon at our practice, meaning Draculaura will be there. In fact, everyone who is close to her will be there as well, the only exception being her parents.", Jade replied, smiling devilishly.

"Exactly my point. We can take out the entire group in one shot, but we'd be demolishing a giant chunk of the school in doing so.", Dragomir said, opening the power point he'd slide showed an explosion in the gymnasium area of Monster High.

Quella and Quan were whispering to each other as numerous people asked questions about how the plan worked.

"How are we going to get them out of this one?", Quella asked.

"Simple, I'm recording this meeting on my iCoffin. We can go to see them when we get to leave this place.", Quan responded, aiming his phone at Dragomir.

Quella nodded, falling silent, pressing herself into Quan's side.

* * *

After the meeting was over, Quan and Quella bolted to Quan's car.

"If he finds out I stole this envelope, we'll both be dead, or worse than dead.", Quella whimpered.

"Ella, he will never touch you, nor will Jade. No one will hurt you as long as I'm here. I can and will promise you that.", Quan told her, giving her hand a squeeze.

Quella nodded and read off the address printed on the envelope. Quan drove off at such a speed, she was thrown backwards into her seat, her grip on Quan's hand tightening.

They pulled up to the house and slowly walked hand-in-hand to the door.

Soon after knocking, Draculaura herself answered.

"Did my brother send you?", she asked quickly, the orange haired werewolf behind her stopping and keeping her distance, but not leaving.

"No, we were part of a group he gathered to organize a plot to, well, how do I put this delicately...", Quella trailed off.

"Howleen, get the others. We may need them.", the pink haired vampire said to the girl behind her.

"Okay, Ula D.", Howleen whispered.

"Come in, but one wrong move, and Clawdeen and Duce will probably try to kill you, so watch it.", Draculaura said quietly, moving aside to let them in.

She lead them into the living room, where Cleo was half asleep on Duce's shoulder, Clawdeen and Howleen were sitting cross-legged on the floor, Frankie and Jackson were by the fire place, the fireless grate and the stereo system near it calling to the Holt Hyde side of Jackson, and Clawd sat on the sofa, leaving just enough room between himself and Cleo for Draculaura.

"Sit over there, if you would. It would make them all fell safer.", she whispered to Quella and Quan, who listened, moving to the love seat that faced all of the others.

"Now, please tell me what's going on.", Draculaura said calmly.

"He told us, the group, that you were rather intimate with Clawd, I believe is your name.", Quan said, looking over to the male werewolf for confirmation.

"Dragomir said that it meant you were no longer a pure vampire. He intends to kill you and anyone who stands in his way. He and Jade plan on setting up an explosive in the gymnasium at your school. It would kill you all during your meeting on Monday. He and Jade told us today. Quan, show them the video.", Quella said, looking around as if she was expecting Dragomir to bust into the room at any moment.

Quan pulled up the video on his phone and handed it to Draculaura. The teen let out a gasp and began to cry. Clawd held her close and handed the iCoffin to Duce, who watched it and felt pride in himself for turning Dragomir and Jade to stone.

The others watched as well, each angrier than the one before, except perhaps Clawd. No one could be as angry as Clawd Wolf when the life of his Lala was threatened.

"How dare he! He is supposed to be your brother!", Howleen nearly yelled, her temper flaring up.

"Leena, calm down. We need to figure out how we can survive this. We're going to make sure that he never gets what he wants, and he wants us dead.", Clawdeen said in an unusually calm voice.

"I think I know what to do.", Draculaura said, drying her eyes, glad she went easy on the eyeliner.

"What's our plan and are we trusting them?", Jackson asked quickly, trying to keep Holt under control.

"Yes, we're trusting them. I need to make a call.", Draculaura replied, leaving the room.

Draculaura stood in the kitchen, hoping her dad would pick up his phone for once.

"Hello?", she heard him say.

"Daddy, we have a problem. He's gone out of control.", she said quickly.

"I talked to your brother last night. He said he wouldn't do anything to you, and that he was just upset.", Dracula said, trying to consol his daughter over the phone.

"Daddy, two vampires about my age just showed up with a video of him saying that he planned to kill me and my friends. It was filmed on that special app that allows you to video and photograph vampires. Daddy, you have to help me!", Draculaura replied, the panic in her voice high.

"What do you need?", Dracula asked.

"A safe house of some sort. Please, Daddy. We're all in danger. All means me, Clawd, Clawdeen, Howleen, Duce, and Cleo. Frankie's less likely to be in danger than we are.", she replied, seeing Clawd in the doorway.

"Your mother will call you with the details later. I have to go, he's just gotten home.", Dracula said hurriedly.

"Okay, then. I love you, Daddy!", Draculaura chirped.

"I love you too, Draculaura.", her father told her, hanging up.

"So, what's the plan?", Clawd asked.

"My dad is going to find a safe house for us. Dragomir just got back, so he couldn't say more than that.", Draculaura said, smiling.

They went back into the living room, and Cleo looked over at them.

"Change the meeting time to before school, but don't let Jade know. If she misses the meeting, then we can go to Bloodgood during lunch to let her know to clear the school before they blow it up.", Draculaura said, turning to Quella and Quan.

"You two, thanks for letting us know. You should leave before he finds out somehow.", Draculaura said with a kind smile.

"Thank you for your time, all of you. Is there any way we should contact you if anything else occurs?", Quan asked, while Quella just looked panicky.

"It was no problem. Here, this is my iCoffin number. My brother doesn't have it, mostly because I refused to give it to him. He won't know who you're calling, so it should be safe. I don't believe we caught your names.", Draculaura replied, smiling at them.

"I'm Quan Beaumont. This is Quella Bellfleur.", Quan said quickly.

"Oh, I know who you are! You're some of the lucky ones. I'm glad my mom convinced my dad not to place me in an arranged marriage. Congratulations to you two though. Forced love rarely turns out to be true, so you're the rarest of all.", the pink haired vampire said softly.

"It is the ones that seem to be the most unheard of and outrageous that turn out to be true. You are the lucky one, milady.", Quella spoke softly, the old customs her parents taught her coming through.

"Honestly, Quella, I don't care much for the titles and old customs. Call me Draculaura, or Laura. The old tradition is a waste of time in my mind.", Draculaura replied, walking the two vampires to the door.

After Quan and Quella left, Howleen spoke up.

"Who were they exactly?", she asked.

"Leena, those two are the only couple I've met whose arranged marriage caused them to fall in love with each other. The Beaumonts and Bellfleurs are two of the most prominent French vampire families. When I was about 800 years old, I heard my dad talking about their arranged marriage. My mom talked him out of drawing up and marriage contracts for me right then and there.", Draculaura replied.

"Did I hear her address you as 'milady'?", Clawdeen asked with a smile.

"Yeah, because as the Count's daughter, I am, unfortunately, referred to as 'Lady Draculaura' or 'Milady' on occasion. I was just telling Quella to drop the formalities. I know she did it out of respect, as it was how she was brought up, but it just aggravates me when people use titles that have no power anymore outside of Romania.", Draculaura told her, dropping back down on the couch between Cleo and Clawd.

"Cleo, are you going to tell us why you're leaving the fearleading squad?", Frankie asked.

"No, not yet at least. I'll be right back.", Cleo replied hastily, leaving the room.

"Frankie, don't push her. Cleo will tell when she's ready. Now in the meantime, I want Jackson to take you home so you can make sure your threads aren't going to break during our routines. I can't have my co-captain falling to pieces.", newly elected captain Draculaura said with her usual giggle.

"Me, co-captain?", Frankie asked.

Claws plays soccer, so she isn't always going to be able to be there. Toralei is better at taking direction and tweaking it a bit to work for her. You can help me get them to listen, especially the freshman fearleaders. There's no one better for them to talk to about nerves and such in their freshman year than you. You know first hand how those girls feel. That's why I'm choosing you.", Draculaura told her, all of the other girls and Jackson hugging Frankie.

"Thanks, Ula D. This means a lot to me.", Frankie whispered to the vampire as they hugged.

"What are ghoul friends for?", Draculaura replied with a laugh.

* * *

That night, Cleo and Draculaura sat in the living room alone, waiting for Audrina, Draculaura's mother, to call.

"Ula D, what is your plan?", the Egyptian princess asked.

"Right now, hope my dad got us a place to hide.", Draculaura replied.

"And if he doesn't?", Cleo asked.

"We'll have to find one ourselves. My brother found this place once, so he'll be able to find it again.", Draculaura replied with a shiver.

"Why am I in more danger than Frankie?", Cleo asked, her tone not as sharp as normal.

"Cleo, your one of my closest friends, you dated Clawd, so the two of you are rather close, and Duce loves you more than anything in the world. We're the three Dragomir hates. We are the reason he's gone crazy. You're the linchpin that keeps us together. He knows that, so he'd go after you first. Plus, he's got Jade, one of your own fearleaders.", Draculaura replied, her iCoffin going off.

"Mom?", she asked when she answered it.

It must have been, because she put it one speaker and grabbed a pen and paper.

"Yes, it's me. Your father told me to give you this address. It's 6681 Presley Street.", Audrina said, her voice almost cracking.

"Tell Daddy that I said thanks. Is there anything else I need to know?", Draculaura asked.

"You'll be called to Headmistress Bloodgood's office tomorrow. You'll know the rest from there.", Audrina said, her voice now breathy as if she was whispering and trying to keep from crying at the same time.

"I'll be okay, Mom. Don't worry about me so much. You know Clawd will take good care of me, and that I'll be home safe in no time. Dragomir will be gone by the end of June, so I'll only be gone for about five or six months, and I won't really be gone. You can call me whenever you want. You're my mom, I'll always need you. Don't ever worry about me not coming back home.", Draculaura said, making her motivational speech count rise to either three or four.

"I know, sweetie, I know. Call me tomorrow night. I love you.", Audrina replied.

"I love you too, Mom. I'll call tomorrow. Bye.", and then they both hung up.

"We've got a safe house?", Cleo asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know much else. Cleo, what's wrong?", Draculaura replied, seeing her friend looking towards the window and the front door again.

"You know how Quella was scared that your brother would show up at any moment? I feel like that with my dad right now.", Cleo said sadly.

"What happened between the two of you?", Draculaura asked, looking, and feeling, extremely worried.

"He never really loved me as much as he did Nefera. She's the first born and everything. He has always frowned upon my choice in men, so that gave me another strike in his book. The third one went down today. It's the reason I quit fearleading. Ula D, Duce and I are probably as... as _intimate_ as you and Clawd, and I know that Duce loves me. After earlier today, before the meeting, I know that he loves me more than anything in this world.", Cleo said in a voice much kinder than her normal tone.

"Cleo, what aren't you telling me?", Draculaura asked.

Cleo hesitated, looking around to make sure no one was there. She took a breath and looked as if she was contemplating how to word her next statement. Finally, she looked up at the vampire sitting next to her. Swallowing her nervousness and pride, she spoke.

"Draculaura, you cannot tell anyone until I do, but I'm pregnant.", she said clearly, watching as the shock hit Draculaura.

A/N: How was it? I know it wasn't exactly a lengthy chapter, but it held a lot of information, like in the original _Psycho_ by Alfred Hitchcock. Like I said, this was my first shot at a MH story, so keep that in mind. I own nothing except for Quella, Quan, Dragomir, and Jade. I came up with the address on my own. It is named the way it is for sentimental reasons. R&R, please!


	3. Bomb?

A/N: It's Draculaura's junior year at Monster High, and with the new senior girl on the Fear squad dating her brother(Both of which are my OCs.), how will she keep her relationship with Clawd a secret from Dragomir? She knows she better, because she'd much rather her brother didn't kill her boyfriend. Please keep in mind that this is my first time writing anything for _Monster High_, which my sister has gotten me absolutely addicted to.

Draculaura sat in a state of pure shock.

"You're what?", she asked weakly.

"You heard me. I told Duce last night, then I told my parents and Nefera this morning. She was thrilled. 'A little niece or nephew I can spoil and send back to you? I cannot wait!' were Nefera's exact words. My dad was ready to kill me. He might have tried if his precious little Nefera hadn't gotten me out of the house. Duce was outside, so after I was in the car, we went to Toralei's.", Cleo replied, smiling slightly, her hand on her abdomen, which was still flat for the time being.

"At least she helped you. Knowing Nefera, she really wants to be the cool aunt that gives the expensive presents. If she didn't who knows what might have happened.", Draculaura said without thinking.

"Oops. I said something I shouldn't have again!", she cried a moment later at the look on Cleo's face.

"It's okay, I know what you meant. Are you really okay with stepping up as captain?", Cleo asked.

"Yeah, I've been helping you lead the squad for long enough. I know I can do this, and I won't let you down.", Draculaura replied, smiling at Cleo.

"I know you won't, Ula D. What are we going to do about Jade? I don't want her on the squad.", Cleo said sharply.

"Me either, but I don't have a valid reason to take her off of the squad yet.", Draculaura said in a bitter tone.

"Yet, but we'll have something eventually.", Cleo said with a serious expression on her face.

"Well, I think destroying school property will be enough.", Draculaura replied, thinking back to the video.

"Yeah, I think that'll be enough.", Cleo said darkly.

The next morning, Draculaura was expecting to get called up to the headmistress's office. When the call came, she left with her head held high, but looking over her shoulder every so often, meeting up with the others along the way. Clawd, much like Draculaura, kept looking behind him periodically. His arm was around Draculaura's waist, keeping her close. She didn't seem to mind, however, and simply let herself get pressed into his side.

Looking over, she saw Cleo looking a tad bit green.

"Cleo, are you okay?", she whispered.

"Ula D, never have kids. Morning sickness and nausea are the worst!", Cleo replied in a whisper as well.

"I'll take your word for it, Cleo. I don't plan on kids until after graduation.", Draculaura said to her friend, once again keeping her voice low.

Cleo just rolled her eyes, and slapped Draculaura's arm.

"You just had to go there, didn't you?", she asked.

"Let's just get this over with.", Duce muttered, cutting both girls off.

After the meeting with Dracula, the group of six walked back to class, or at least the had been. A few steps outside the office door, the three werewolves' noses shot into the air.

"Do you two smell that?", Clawd asked his sisters.

"That smells like gasoline.", Clawdeen replied.

"I smell smoke!", Howleen cried out.

Clawd ran back into Bloodgood's office and told her to evacuate the school.

"I am not joking, Headmistress. You saw the video, as did the Count. They have to get out of here.", he snapped.

"Very well then.", she had said, sending him out the door and making the announcement.

Once outside, Draculaura heard someone call her name. Turning around, she saw Quan.

"Run!", he cried out, running into the thicket of trees himself.

Draculaura found the others.

"We need to leave, now.", she whispered.

"What's going on?", Cleo asked.

"Quan was just here. He told me to run, then ran into the woods.", the vampire told the princess.

"After what just happened, I vote we do as told!", Howleen said quietly.

"Agreed, but we need to do this discreetly. If we all ran off at once, someone would be bound to notice.", Cleo whispered.

"Now, how are we doing that?", Duce asked, only to get smacked upside the back of her head.

A/N: How was it? I know it was short, but I was lost as to what I how I wanted this little filler play out. Like I said, this was my first shot at a MH story, so keep that in mind. I own nothing except for all non-Monster High originated characters, such as Quella, Quan, Dragomir, Jade, ect. R&R, please!


End file.
